A História da Malon
by Miky Maxwell
Summary: Uma outra visão do mundo, uma outra visão da história, uma explicação para a origem de uma personagem com tão pouco passado...
1. Viagem

_Ganondorf, Din, Malon, Link, etc etc etc não me pertencem, mas sim ao Sr. Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

--

Viagem

Ganondorf estava sentado na beira da cama olhando o luar, enquanto Din dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama

Ganondorf estava sentado na beira da cama olhando o luar, enquanto Din dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama. As horas passavam e o luar ia subindo rumo ao meio do céu, Ganondorf pensava no que ia fazer agora que sua amante havia anunciado que estava grávida. Ele não poderia simplesmente dizer isso a todos, mesmo porque como único homem da tribo Gerudo ele deveria se casar com uma mulher de sua raça pra dar continuidade a uma linhagem real, e além do mais Din era uma deusa! O que diriam suas irmãs se soubessem que ela estava grávida de um mortal, mesmo sendo líder das Gerudos?? Ora era simplesmente inaceitável!! Uma garota mortal (porque tendo sangue gerudo correndo nas veias com certeza nasceria uma menina) herdando todo o poder da Triforce do Poder!! Elas nunca iriam permitir uma ofensa deste tamanho. Ganondorf pensava no que fazer acariciando o rosto de sua amada.

Din: (despertando) O que foi Ganon, por que não está deitado?

Ganondorf: Estava pensando... não consegui dormir.

Din: (sentando na cama) Pensando em que?

Ganon: No bebê...

Din: Ah... temos que pensar no que vamos fazer não é?

Ganon: Sim... eu acho... eu não sei o q eu acho!! (se levanta e vai até a janela)

Din: Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu pretendo ter a criança...temos sete meses pra pensar no que fazer com ela.

Ganon: Eu queria poder assumir a menina...

Din: Como sabe que é menina??

Ganon: Sou Gerudo! Gerudo só tem mulheres!! Eu nasci a menos de 100 anos, você não poderia estar esperando um menino.

Din: É, tem razão. Você queria poder assumi-la é?? Quer ser pai?? (sorrindo)

Ganon: (olhando para Din) É claro!! (sorrindo mais)

_(tá, foi uma cena difícil até pra mim imaginar o Ganondorf falando que quer ser pai ¬¬)_

Din: Hahaha!! (se levanta e abraça Ganondorf) Eu te amo sabia?

Ganon: (abraça também) Eu também te amo... a garota vai herdar o poder da Triforce, né?

Din: Sim, por que? Algum interesse em especial??

Ganon: Não, só curiosidade...

Din: Então tá. Vem dormir agora, por favor. A cama tá tão fria... (se deitando)

Ganon: Claro. (deita do lado dela)

Apesar de aparentarem um sono tranqüilo, ambos estavam preocupados com o que seria da criança, meia gerudo, meia deusa.

O dia amanheceu normalmente, com o sol nascendo no leste, muito bem iluminado. Din acordou cedo, mas Ganondorf não estava mais na cama. Ela enrolou mais um pouco, mas decidiu voltar pra casa, suas irmãs deveriam estar preocupadas já que ela estava fora havia algumas noites.

Ganondorf estava na sala de reuniões do forte gerudo discutindo sobre seu futuro com suas mães. Elas queriam que ele se casasse com a jovem Nabooru, descendente da linhagem real de sua raça, mas ambos não se suportavam. Ganondorf preferia não se casar, ele tinha planos em longo prazo e não pretendia herdeiros legítimos até ter suas metas realizadas, a não ser a pequena deusa que estava a caminho. Ele decidiu que precisava passar um tempo fora, para poder pensar com clareza e decidir o que fazer, e aproveitaria pra treinar suas técnicas com espada e sua magia, sem contar que ia conhecer lugares novos, e mesmo sendo Ganondorf ele ainda era um adolescente e achava isso legal.

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas para a viagem que ia fazer na manhã seguinte, ele teve oura idéia: falaria para Din ir com ele, assim eles poderiam ter a criança e ninguém ia ficar sabendo. Ele pretendia ir para um lugar distante dali chamado Holodrum, uma terra onde ninguém de Hyrule jamais havia ido, já que o caminho para se chegar lá era pelas montanhas, uma trilha muito difícil. Enquanto ele fechava as malas, Din apareceu em seu quarto perguntando pra onde ele pretendia ir com aquelas malas.

Din: Você vai fugir e me deixar aqui sozinha pra ter a menina?? Pra eu arcar com as conseqüências sozinha??

Ganon: DIN!! Ah, que bom te ver!! (abraçando a deusa)

Din: Hein?? Num vai responder??

Ganon: Eu vou partir para...NÓS vamos partir para Holodrum minha querida, teremos nossa filha lá e nesse meio tempo pensaremos no que fazer com ela.

Din: Partir?? Como EU vou partir?? Acha que minhas irmãs vão deixar, é??

Ganon: Diga a elas que você soube que nessa terra estavam erguendo um templo em sua homenagem e que você foi lá dar uma olhada.

Din: Foi a desculpa mais besta que eu já ouvi, e o pior é que é capaz de colar.

Ganon: Sim!! Vai falar com elas?

Din: Sim, quando você parte?

Ganon: Amanhã de manhã!

Din: Certo, vou indo pra convencê-las, tá? (desaparece no ar)

Ganondorf passa o resto do dia terminando os preparativos para a viagem, apesar de todas as outras gerudos não terem entendido o porque dele arrumar uma carroça e não apenas um cavalo. Sua justificativa era de que era uma viagem muito, muito, muito longa e que apesar de ser forte não pretendia morrer de fome pelo caminho. Obviamente ela não colou, mas elas preferiram não discutir.

Ganondorf foi dormir cedo, mas teve uma noite muito agitada, com um sonho estranho sobre um garotinho loiro de roupa verde e uma espada poderosa. Depois sonhos com uma pequena fazendeira correndo e brincando com um pequeno cavalo em um rancho. Ele achou muito estranho, pois a garotinha era parecida com sua amada Din e possuía cabelos da cor do das gerudos, um ruivo muito intenso. Acordou quando o sol já havia nascido com os cutucões de Din no seu braço.

Din: Acorda!! Preguiçoso!! Já passam das sete e meia!!

Ganon: Nossa, já?? (acordando totalmente atordoado)

Din: Sim! Vamos partir ou não, hein?? (parada na frente da cama dele com algumas malas)

Ganon: (se levantando) Sim, sim, claro!! Vamos partir imediatamente!!

Din: Certo, mas eu não posso simplesmente sair com você. Onde quer que eu te espere?

Ganon: (enfiando os braços nas pernas de uma calça) Pode ser na trilha que leva as montanhas, ao lado de Kakariko... mas cadê a gola disso aqui??

Din: (ajudando ele a colocar a calça no lugar certo) Pode, eu vou pra lá então, vê se não demora hein?

Ganon: Claro minha amada, claro.

Eram nove horas passadas quando Ganondorf aparece ao pé da Death Montain, onde uma Din com os nervos a flor da pele já esperava. Rapidamente, e com alguns berros, Ganon coloca tudo na carroça e eles partem para a terra distante de Holodrum.

Ganon: Conseguiu convencê-las, é? Disse o que? Que ergueram um templo?

Din: Eu tinha dito isso, aí elas não acreditaram, então eu contei a verdade, que estava indo pra Holodrum com o príncipe Gerudo porque eu estava esperando uma filha dele...

Ganon: O QUE??

Din: ...aí elas disseram que tudo bem de eu ir, mas que dá próxima não apelasse tanto com as desculpas esfarrapadas...

Ganon: Er... bom...o que importa é que elas deixaram...

Din: Sim, nem se importaram. É muito longe daqui o lugar pra onde vamos, Ganon?

Ganon: Er... eu creio que sim, pelo menos pelo que dá pra ver por esse mapa (mostrando o mapa a ela) são alguns dias de viagem.

Din: (olhando o mapa) Eu diria uma semana... oh! E eu grávida, que droga!!

Ganon: Hehehe, eu não tenho culpa.

Din: Ganon, você tem toda a culpa!!

Ganon: EU?? EU?? Fui eu que apareci no seu quarto uma bela noite procurando uma aventura porque tava com raiva das minhas irmãs, né?

Din: Não grita comigo!!

Ganon: Eu não to gritando.

Din: (começando a chorar) Eu vou ter que viajar pruma terra distante de carroça, grávida e o pai da minha filha ainda briga comigo!! Ninguém merece isso!! (entrando na carroça)

Ganon: Ah, para com isso, eu não to brigando!! Din, volta aqui...ah...vai ser uma viagem longa... (BUÁÁÁÁÁ...) ... muito longa...

_--_

NA: _Zenti, minha primeira fic postada aqui, que mágico!! Olha, o começo não tá láaaaaa essas coisas, mas eu prometo que ela melhora um poco depois XD_

_Eu apenas escrevi essa fic porque queria buscar uma origem pressa personagem que eu amo tanto (e q faço cosplay) que é a Malon, e também explicar a origem de algumas características dela que eu e meus amigos estavamos filosofando um dia _

_Espero realmente que gostem, e deixem reviews por favore nn _


	2. Horon

_Ganondorf, Din, Malon, Link, etc etc etc não me pertencem, mas sim ao Sr. Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

--

Horon

A noite caía junto com uma chuvinha fina, deixado a estrada úmida. Já haviam alguns dias que Ganondorf e Din estavam na estrada. Ele achou melhor parar e acampar, afinal tinham acabado de passar a pior parte da viagem: a cadeia de montanhas que ligava Hyrule a Holodrum, a maior conhecida até então. Ele estacionou a carroça e acendeu uma fogueira... tá, ele pediu para Din fazer isso, já que ela tinha mais pratica com magias de fogo, e que por ser feito por uma deusa não apagaria com a chuva. Din estava deitada, tinha passado mal o dia inteiro e agora que a carroça não estava em movimento ela aproveitou pra dormir um pouco. Ganondorf dormiu sentado na beira da carroça para vigiar, caso alguma coisa ameaçasse o sono de sua deusa.

O dia começou da mesma maneira que o anterior havia acabado, muito molhado. Ganondorf acordou cedo e partiu com Din dormindo mesmo, ele não queria acordá-la, mas também não queria ficar parado nem mais um minuto agora que estavam a menos de um dia de viagem para chegarem à Vila Horon, capital de Holodrum.

O resto da viagem ocorreu bem, como o planejado, eles chegaram por volta das três da tarde e a chuva havia parado, trataram de achar logo um lugar para ficar antes que ela recomeçasse. Na vila havia apenas uma hospedaria, onde eles trataram logo de se hospedar para que Din pudesse descansar da longa viagem. Ganon desfez as malas e também foi descansar, agora que estavam seguros em um lugar distante não havia porque correr nem ficar preocupado. Eles passariam os próximos meses lá, escondidos de todos até a pequena deusa nascer.

A noite Ganon teve o mesmo sonho estranho com o garotinho de roupas verdes e a espada, sonhou também com um grande castelo dessa vez, depois foi o sonho com a garotinha com cabelos cor de fogo brincando com cavalos em um campo. Ele acordou assustado, pois voltou a sonhar com o garoto e a espada, ele não fazia idéia do porque aquilo o atormentava tanto. Virou pro lado tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu mais, ficou pensando no garoto.

Din acordou com frio, olhou paro os lados e viu que seu namorado não estava mais na cama, viu também que o dia continuava nublado. Achou melhor levantar e colocar uma roupa quente, antes que congelasse, depois saiu para procurar Ganondorf, mas principalmente pra achar algo para comer, estava com uma fome que nunca havia sentido antes. Din desceu e encontrou Ganon conversando com a recepcionista da hospedaria.

Din: (chegando em silencio e abraçando Ganon por trás) Bom dia meu amor!!

Ganon: AH!! Que susto que você me deu!! Bom dia, Din.

Din: Desculpa se minha cara de manhã te assusta.

Ganon: Não é isso querida, é só que não vi você chegando.

Din: Tá, deixa pra lá. Amor, eu to com fome ...

Ganon: Sim, vamos tomar café. Até depois e obrigado. (pra recepcionista)

Din: (entrando no restaurante da hospedaria) O que estava falando com ela?

Ganon: Estava pedindo informações turísticas.

Din: Ah, algum lugar interessante?

Ganon: Ela me disse que tem um templo em homenagem as estações do ano, achei bem interessante. Ela disse também que eles tem saída para o mar, têm uma praia bem bonita.

Din: Praia? Nossa, nós criamos todos esses mundos, mas nunca vimos nada da nossa criação além de Hyrule. Eu nunca vi o mar...

Ganon: Nem eu. Vamos lá assim que fizer sol, está bem?

Din: SIM!! Agora me diz, que vamos comer?

Ganon: Eu andei falando com a dona, ela recomendo o misto quente. Simples, mas delicioso! eu gosto, tá legal u.u...quem num gostou que não coma!

Din: É uma boa, mesmo porque agora que você disse, eu fiquei com vontade, e você sabe que não é bom grávidas ficarem com vontade, né?

Depois do café eles tentaram sair para ver a vila, mas o pé d'água que despencou assim que eles colocaram o pé pra fora da hospedaria fizeram com que eles voltassem pra dentro com a mesma vontade com que saíram. Ganondorf teve que admitir que estava espantado, nunca havia visto tanta água na vida!! (também, morando no deserto vocês queriam o que? ¬¬) Voltaram pro quarto e, como Din não estava se sentindo mal, logo arranjaram coisa pra fazer...

O dia seguinte amanheceu mais claro, pelo menos não estava chovendo. Eles tomaram café e foram dar uma volta na vila, que era bem interessante: havia uma fonte no centro dela, um construtor de relógios cuco, um joalheiro onde Ganondorf pretendia comprar um anel de noivado para Din (ele esqueceu totalmente que não podia se casar, muito menos com ela), um galinheiro enorme com galinhas coloridas, e uma árvore gigante que diziam que falava, mas Ganondorf não acreditou muito nisso não, onde já se viu árvore falar?? Mas foram ver do mesmo jeito, e como Ganon imaginou, ela não falava, ficava apenas parada lá, plantada no chão, mas ele teve que admitir que ouvia um barulho de ronco cada vez que chegava perto da árvore.

Ganon: Vai ver eles escutam esse barulho estranho e acham que ela fala.

Din: Sim, mas de onde será que vem esse som??

Ganon: Ela deve ser oca, deve estar cheia de insetos ou esquilos, acho que é daí que vem o barulho.

Din: É, tem razão. Vamos ver o tiozinho dos cucos?

Ganon: Por que? Quer um relógio?

Din: Não, quero ver como ele faz.

Assim os dois foram ver como o "tiozinho dos cucos" fazia seu relógio. Enquanto isso em Hyrule, um pequeno golpe de estado causava o maior tumulto na cidade do castelo, gerando muitas brigas entre moradores e a guarda real, mas nada disso tirou a alegria do rei de ver sua primeira filha nascendo, a herdeira do trono de Hyrule, princesa do destino, Zelda.

O dia passou rápido novamente (dia nublado passa rápido de vez em quando né?) e a noite logo caiu na Vila Horon, cada dia mais fria. Din estava se arrumando, Ganon ia levá-la para jantar em um restaurante que ele havia visto em seu passeio durante o dia na saída da vila, muito elegante. Din adorou o restaurante, tinha comidas que ela nunca havia experimentado e um delicioso vinho! Sim, essa era uma das fraquezas da deusa: ela adorava vinho. Ganon também gostou da comida, muito boa, mas gostou mesmo foi da torta musse de uma especiaria totalmente desconhecida em Hyrule, o chocolate!!

_--_

NA: _Segundo cap finalmente on!! \o/_

_Então, não tem muitos diálogos nesse cap, eu foquei mais em descrever Horon do jeito que ... ela é afinal tem o mapa no jogo, dã, tá continuando..._

_Reviews plz n.n  
_

_kisus _


	3. Dia da Criação

_Ganondorf, Din, Malon, Link, etc etc etc não me pertencem, mas sim ao Sr. Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

_N/A: esse cap é basicamente minha babação de ovo pra festas de final de ano e roupas de inverno. Ficou longo e Tolkeniano, então se não tiver saco pra ler basta pular, mas aconselho ler os diálogos._

_

* * *

_

Os dias foram passando nessa mesma tranqüilidade, às vezes Din passava mal a ponto de não levantar da cama, em outro ela quase matava Ganondorf de tanta energia acumulada por causa dos repousos constantes. Um mês já havia se passado e agora o sonho de ver o mar estava cada dia mais distantes, pois assim que dezembro começou a neve cobriu tudo que era verde naquela terra. O inverno havia chegado em Holodrum, um inverno branco, como ambos nunca haviam visto, já que a neve em Hyrule era muito rara e acontecia apenas no topo da Montanha da Morte e perto do castelo às vezes, no deserto nunca havia nevado, porque mesmo no inverno as temperaturas lá eram muito altas.

Din estava encantada de ver tudo tão branco e roupas tão lindas, ela estava acostumada com roupas curtas, não por causa do calor, mas porque gostava mesmo, e agora ela via casacos maravilhosos para se usar no inverno, nunca pensou que pudessem existir roupas compridas tão lindas. Ganondorf também pensava a mesma coisa, eram tão bonitas a paisagem branca e Din em casacos de inverno.

O mês passou rápido e logo chegou o final do ano, com suas festas. Em todo o mundo era comemorado o "Dia da Criação", pra facilitar, era algo parecido [ahã Miky, "parecido"] como Natal. A vila inteira estava decorada com fitas, laços e enfeites natalinos coloridos, todas as árvores da região estavam decoradas com bolas coloridas e havia no lugar da fonte, mais precisamente em cima dela, já que no inverno eles a desligavam com medo de que a água congelasse, a maior decoração da vila: uma grande árvore toda enfeitada. Em baixo dela os moradores colocavam os presentes que trocariam na noite da festa.

A véspera do Dia da Criação chegou com muita festa e alegria. Quase não se via o pé da árvore no centro da vila de tantos presentes que ela abrigava. O prefeito da vila, junto com alguns moradores, montaram uma enorme mesa em volta da árvore, onde realizariam a ceia e depois a troca de presentes. Ganondorf estava espantado com tanto trabalho em equipe, as gerudos normalmente trabalhavam melhor sozinhas. A noite, enquanto Din penteava seus cabelos pensando no que fazer com eles, Ganon lhe fez uma surpresa.

Din: NOSSA! QUE LINDO! (tirando um lindo vestido de inverno vermelho com bordados dourados na cintura de uma caixa) [um dia terei um vestido assim...]

Ganon: Gostou? Eu achei a sua cara. Você tem que estar muito bonita pra hoje à noite minha deusa.

Din: Nossa, eu amei! É minha cor favorita. (trocando a roupa pelo vestido no mesmo instante)

Ganon: Que bom que gostou! (sorrindo)

Din: AMEI! Mas ainda não sei o que fazer com meu cabelo...

Ganon: (tirando uma faixa de cabelo vermelha e bordada de dentro da caixa) Isso faz parte da roupa, porque não põe?

Din: Nossa, nem tinha visto, que linda. Vou colocar isso mesmo meu amor. E você vai vestir o que?

Ganon: Isso aqui! (tira de dentro do guarda roupa uma calça preta e um casaco vermelho escuro pendurados num cabide)

Din: Que lindo! Ai, to apaixonada por roupas de inverno!

Ganon: Mais do que por mim? (choramingando) [nossa, Ganon rindo, choramingando, eu xapei quando escrevi isso]

Din: Não, bobinho. (abraça e beija ele)

Ganon: Ah bom. Deixa eu me trocar também. (se trocando)

Din: Sim. (sentada na cama esperando)

Os dois descem e encontram a hospedaria vazia, já estavam todos lá fora na festa. Ao sair eles vêem tudo bem iluminado com pequenas luzes que ficavam voando em volta da árvore. Din disse que deviam ser fadinhas coloridas. Eles se sentam em um lugar perto da dona da hospedaria.

A ceia foi muito divertida, com comidas gostosas, perus, frangos e peixes assados, saladas típicas, doces da época (a maioria com chocolate porque num tem muita fruta no inverno), nozes, uvas, e muitas outras comidas deliciosas [ai q saudade do natal T.T-]. Ganondorf comeu como nunca, se deliciando principalmente nas sobremesas.

Depois da ceia foi a hora da troca de presentes. As pessoas da vila trocaram presentes entre si, enquanto os visitantes na maioria ficava apenas assistindo. Din foi surpreendida com outro presente de Ganon, um lindo colar com um rubi em forma de coração. Din o chamou para longe da multidão enquanto eles trocavam os presentes para lhe dar o seu presente.

Ganon: Não precisava comprar nada, Din.

Din: Mas eu não comprei. O que eu quero te dar é muito mais valioso que qualquer coisa que possa ser comprada. Eu andei pensando muito e acho que você tem um coração bom e não teria problema se eu desse isso pra você. (pegando na mão direita dele)

Ganon: O que é então?

Din: Isso. (uma luz vermelha intensa brilha entre as mãos dos dois)

Ganon: (olhando para a mão onde agora havia o símbolo da Triforce desenhado, com o triangulo de cima brilhando) Que é isso?

Din: A Triforce do Poder. Você tem o poder dela agora.

Ganon: CA-QUE-CUMA?

Din: Eu te dei a Triforce do Poder, ué. Por que? Não quer? Se não, devolve...

Ganon: NÃO! Pode deixar, eu gostei.

Din: Que bom, agora eu, você e nossa filha teremos o poder dessa Triforce.

Ganon: Sim... (olhando fixamente para a própria mão)

Din: Quando voltar pra casa acho melhor você esconder isso, as pessoas podem ter idéias, ou querer usar você para dominar o mundo.

Ganon: Sim, sim, eu escondo, posso usar luvas... (ainda olhando fixamente)

Din: Amor, você tá bem?

Ganon: (voltando pra realidade) O que? Ah, sim, to bem, claro. Vamos voltar pra ceia?

Din: SIM! (grávida esganada u.u')

Na manhã seguinte eles acordam com um delicioso cheiro de café da manhã com bolos e pães acabados de sair do forno. Din ataca tudo que vê pela frente, mas com classe, é claro. Grávida com fome é complicado. Ganon não fica pra trás e come quase um bolo de nozes inteiro. Depois os dois vão para o salão da hospedaria, onde havia uma lareira quentinha para namorarem. Foi o melhor final de ano que ambos já tiveram.

Uma semana depois foi feita outra festa, dessa vez para comemorar o Ano Novo que chegava. Houve outra deliciosa ceia e uma magnífica queima de fogos Din e Ganondorf nunca tiveram dias tão felizes em suas vidas como foram esses dias de festas em Holodrum.

* * *

_N/A_

_Faz TEMPO que não atualizava essa fic, já acabei de escrever ela, que medo!_

_Ela tem mais uns 5 capítulos ainda, vou postar com mais frequência okey? n.n_

_E sim, eu A-M-O Natal, passa Festa Junina eu já tô planejando que vou fazer em dezembro! Manow, como eu amo decoração de Natal, pra quem não é de São Paulo aconselho um dia vir pra cá, a Av Paulista fica LINDA, e a gente tem muito shopping xD Então quem gosta de passear pra ver as decorações é muito lindo!_

_Quem me quiser de guia manda e-mail uuahauhuahuahauhau_

_Bjinhos e Reviews please_


	4. Cotidiano

_Ganondorf, Din, Malon, Link, etc etc etc não me pertencem, mas sim ao Sr. Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

_

* * *

_

Cotidiano

A vida em Holodrum depois das festas de fim de ano voltou ao normal. As pessoas voltaram a trabalhar e Ganondorf também arranjou um emprego, não agüentava mais ficar parado o dia intero dentro da hospedaria, não que não gostasse da companhia de Din, mas a vida tava ficando monótona. Ele trabalharia com o artesão de relógios cucos. Achou o emprego interessante e tudo que ele precisaria fazer era cortar as madeiras para os relógios. O senhor artesão já estava velho pra trabalhar com madeiras tão pesadas.

A vida foi passando assim, os dias se iam e a barriga de Din estava agora aparecendo muito bem. No final de janeiro Ganondorf acordou uma noite com um pesadelo horrível com o garoto em trajes verde, a espada, o castelo, mas foi o pior sonho que ele já tinha tido, ele tinha sido... morto. Din acordou com ele gritando do seu lado, mas ele não quis dizer o sonho, era vergonhoso dizer que tinha sido morto por uma simples criança, mas o sonho havia sido tão REAL. Tudo o que ele queria saber é por que um sonho o deixava tão atordoado. Se levantou e foi dar uma volta, não queria deixar Din preocupada, disse que precisava apenas refrescar a cabeça, que havia sido apenas um sonho ruim.

Andando pela vila à noite ele pensou que talvez fosse uma premonição, que talvez fosse seu destino ser morto por um garotinho de roupa verde, por mais improvável que isso pudesse parecer, e também tinha medo que sua filha e até mesmo Din estivessem na lista desse serial killer. Ele olhou para sua mão e teve uma idéia: usaria o poder da Triforce dada por Din para ampliar sua magia, assim poderia aprender a magia que fosse para defender as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, além dele próprio. Faria isso, assim que voltasse para casa falaria com suas mães que não queria se casar, mas que queria aprender toda a magia que elas pudessem ensinar, afinal elas eram as duas bruxas mais poderosas conhecidas em Hyrule. Ele aprenderia o que fosse, faria o que elas quisessem, mataria quem precisasse, mas não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer a sua família. Ganondorf voltou para o quarto, mas não dormiu mais, tinha medo de sonhar com a morte de Din.

Enquanto isso no casarão da guarda real de Hyrule, em meio à guerra que ainda estava sendo travada entre a população e a guarda real nascia um pequeno garotinho, loiro e com olhos da cor do céu.

Nos dias que se seguiram Din tentou de tudo para fazer Ganondorf falar o que havia sonhado, mas de nada adiantou, então ela achou melhor desistir e deixar o pobre coitado em paz, não fazê-lo se lembrar do pesadelo. Sua barriga agora já estava aparecendo muito com seus quatro meses de gravidez e suas roupas não estavam mais servindo, ela usou isso como desculpa para sair com seu namorado para refrescar a cabeça dele um pouco, fazer com que eles esquecesse o bendito sonho. Foram a uma loja de roupas que havia numa vila próxima e compraram vários vestidinhos leves, agora que a primavera já se a aproximava.

Março chegou com um clima bem mais agradável e o sol voltava a brilhar no céu. Din mal podia esperar pela primavera, tinha certeza que ela viria com um calor agradável e suficientemente quente pra poderem ir até a praia. No último domingo do mês fez o calor que ela tanto esperava e eles enfim foram ver o mar.

Ganon: Nossa, que enorme! (disse ele encantado, já que havia crescido NUM DESERTO!)

Din: Sim! É lindo e azulzinho.

Ganon: Você vai mergulhar?

Din: Claro! Você vem? (tirando o vestido e revelando por baixo um lindo biquíni branco com flores vermelhas)

Ganon: Eu não, dispenso a água. Quando você comprou essa roupinha mínima?

Din: Quando comprei os vestidos. Não gostou?

Ganon: Sua barriga, está inteirinha a mostra!

Din: E daí?

Ganon: Não quero você assim, põe já o vestido de volta!

Din: Não. (entrando no mar)

Ganon: Vai por sim! (tirando a camisa e indo atrás dela)

Din: Nopz! (brincando feliz da vida na água)

Ganon: Eca, a água é salgada! (sendo coberto por uma onda)

Din: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ganon: Tá rindo do que? (agarrando e derrubando ela na água)

Din: Hahaha! Você entrou na água!

Ganon: Você me provocou de propósito? Só pra eu entrar?

Din: Sim! Mas não vou tirar meu biquíni, desencana disso!

Ganon: Tá, você ficou bonita nele mesmo... (começando uma guerrinha de água)

A praia estava cheia, era o primeiro domingo de calor em meses, todos queriam aproveitar o mar. Enquanto isso, na hospedaria, chegavam algumas hóspedes muito estranhas, com vestidos um tanto longos para o dia de calor.

À tarde, voltando para a hospedaria, Din teve uma visão não muito agradável: duas moças, uma vestida e com cabelos verdes e outra azul, conversando com um senhor na fonte. Din puxou Ganondorf correndo de volta para a hospedaria e entrou no quarto toda afobada.

Ganon: Que foi isso? Você tá bem?

Din: Minhas irmãs! Elas estão aqui!

Ganon: Como? Como assim, suas irmãs?

Din: Elas estão aqui, acabei de ver, elas estavam falando com um senhor na fonte, eram elas!

Ganon: Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Din: Ganon, quantas mulheres com cabelos azuis e verdes que andam juntas você conhece?

Ganon: Nenhuma. Elas têm cabelos dessas cores é? Num sabia.

Din: É verdade, você não as conhece, e ninguém no deserto deve ser devoto delas.

Ganon: Exato. Mas como elas vieram parar aqui?

Din: Bom, eu disse pra elas onde eu estava indo não disse? Acho que elas vieram me procurar porque eu não voltei mais pra ca... (ela para ao escutar batidas na porta)

Ganon: E agora, o que fazemos?

Din: Ai, me desculpa por isso, mas... (Din usa uma magia para mudar a aparência dos dois) Eu vou fingir que estou dormindo, você manda elas embora pra não acordar sua esposa, tá? (deitando na cama correndo)

Ganon: (se olhando no espelho e vendo apenas um hylian barbudo com cabelos e barbas negros) Nossa, você é boa! (abrindo a porta) Pois não?

Nayru: Olá, estamos procurando nossa irmã, disseram que ela estava nesse quarto e queremos vê-la agora!

Ganon: Irmã? Não sabia que ... Diana tinha irmãs! (deixando a porta um pouco mais aberta para que elas vissem que não havia nenhuma Din ali)

Farore: Diana? O nome dela é Din!

Ganon: Por favor, senhorita, fale mais baixo, vai acordar minha esposa!

Nayru: Esposa? Posso vê-la? (invadindo o quarto e encontrado apenas uma jovem senhora loira e grávida deitada na cama)

Farore: Ih! Que furo, não é ela mana!

Ganon: Bem que eu imaginei, Diana nunca disse que tinha irmãs. Agora as senhoritas poderiam dar licença para que ela possa descansar um pouco? Ela está com sete meses sabe, anda se cansando muito fácil, ainda mais com esse calor repentino. (empurrando elas pra fora do quarto)

Nayru: Sim, claro. Perdoe-nos, é que nossa irmã desapareceu e disseram que viram uma moça com as características dela aqui na vila, disseram que ela estava hospedada aqui.

Farore: Foi mal, moço, já estamos indo embora, né mana?

Nayru: Sim, claro. Desculpe-nos novamente e parabéns pelo bebê.

Ganon: Obrigado, com licença. (fechando na cara delas)

Din: (esperando os passos no corredor ficarem distantes) Nossa, essa foi por pouco.

Ganon: Sim, mas o que vamos fazer se elas voltarem? Quer dizer, eu não quero ficar com essa aparência sempre não, gosto de mim como gerudo! E prefiro você ruiva. (se sentando na cama)

Din: Sim, eu concordo. Eu sinceramente não sei o que podemos fazer, mesmo porque as pessoas da vila já se acostumaram com a gente, ia ser estranho se uma loira aparecesse pra trabalhar no meu lugar. (transformando eles de volta ao normal)

Ganon: Nossa vida não está fácil, acho melhor voltarmos pra casa, agora que elas estão aqui. (se deitado)

Din: Podemos ir para as montanhas, eu vi que existe uma vila hylian perto da vila goron, nas montanhas a norte daqui.

Ganon: Sim, partiremos amanhã bem cedo.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Qualquer semelhança com Star Wars eu JURO POR DIN que eu só percebi depois que terminei de escrever! Essa, pra variar, é mais uma das minhas fics que estão escritas há uns 5, 6 anos, se bobear nem tinha passado o episódio 3 quando eu escrevi ela, então não me chamem de plagiadora okey. ç.ç_

_No demais, faltam 3 capítulos para terminar a fic ^^_

_Obrigado a todos que estão lendo e continuem acompanhando as minhas outras fics!_


	5. Fuga

_Ganondorf, Din, Malon, Link, etc etc etc não me pertencem, mas sim ao Sr. Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

_

* * *

_Fuga

A manhã chegou clara e quente, mas Din e Ganondorf já estavam acordados, passaram a noite toda arrumando as malas para partirem assim que pudessem. Decidiram antes apenas passar em seus empregos para avisar que estavam de mudança.

Din estava com um véu na cabeça, mas este não conseguia esconder seus longos cabelos da cor de fogo. Ao sair da joalheria o que ela mais temia aconteceu, suas irmãs estavam por perto e acabaram vendo seu rosto. Ela se virou, ia sair como se não tivesse acontecido nada, mas...

Nayru: DIN!

Din: Merda! (saindo correndo pra loja de cucos)

Nayru: DIN! EU SEI QUE É VOCÊ! VOLTE AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE! (indo atrás dela)

Farore: É ela mesmo mana? (seguindo Nayru, ainda sem saber o que estava acontecendo)

Nayru: Claro que é, quem mais teria um cabelo daquela cor de fogo? Bem que eu senti um certo poder naquele quarto aquele dia!

Din: GANON! (pegando ele pelo braço enquanto saía da loja de cucos)

Ganon: O que foi? O que esta acontecendo?

Nayru: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! QUEM É ELE?

Ganon: AH! ELAS NOS ACHARAM!

Din: Ganon, eu fui hylian até agora, não usei meus poderes, tentei ser o menos deusa possível, mas agora não dá mais. Me perdoe por isso. (um grande facho de luz ilumina os dois e eles desaparecem)

Nayru: DIN! Não... AH QUE ÓDIO! (dando pulinhos de raiva)

Farore: Ela se teletransportou...

Din: Ganon, você está bem? (aparecendo com Ganon e toda suas bagagens, incluindo a carroça, no meio da Floresta Perdida, a oeste da vila)

Ganon: Você...tele...transpor...tou...a...gente...

Din: Sim, me perdoe, mas a ocasião me obrigou a usar meus poderes. Você não está bravo comigo está?

Ganon: Não, claro que não. Mas temos que sair daqui logo, vamos para a vila da montanha! Rápido! (colocando as coisas que se espalhavam no chão dentro da carroça)

Din: Sim, vamos rápido. (subindo na carroça com a ajuda dele)

Os dois partiram o mais rápido que conseguiram para as montanhas. Din estava dormindo atrás na carroça, usar seus poderes nas condições em que se encontrava não foi uma coisa muito inteligente. Chegaram na vila quando a noite já havia caído.

Ganon: Não tem hospedaria na vila, o que vamos fazer?

Din: Não sei. Essa vila parece meio abandonada, deve ter alguma casa vazia por aí.

Ganon: Vou perguntar naquela casa ali, é uma das únicas que tem luz acesa. (indo em direção a uma das poucas casas que pareciam ser habitadas e batendo na porta)

Senhor: Em que posso ajudá-lo, meu jovem? (abrindo a porta)

Ganon: Por favor, eu e minha esposa estamos chegando à vila agora e queríamos saber se há aqui alguma hospedaria ou algum lugar em que possamos ficar.

Senhor: Vocês jovens são loucos, não vêem que essa vila está caindo aos pedaços? Não há hospedaria nenhuma aqui, mas há várias casas abandonadas onde vocês poderiam se abrigar, mas se for para passar apenas a noite sintam-se bem vindos em minha casa.

Ganon: Creio que não seja apenas por uma noite, ficaremos aqui um certo tempo. O senhor poderia me mostrar alguma das casas desocupadas?

Senhor: Poder eu posso, mas devo adverti-lo de que nenhuma casa tem condições muito favoráveis para abrigar uma senhora no estado dela. (pegando seu chapéu atrás da porta e conduzindo Ganon até a casa que estava mais inteira)

Ganon: Nós não nos importamos, queremos apenas um lugar para ficarmos onde não nos achariam tão facilmente. (seguindo o velho)

Senhor: Você disse que ela é sua esposa, mas não vejo aliança alguma em sua mão. Estão fugindo da família dela é? hehehe

Ganon: Creio que sim. (ficando vermelho) [é, imaginem Ganondorf com vergonha xDDD aiai, tá, sou uma piadista! Continuando...]

Senhor: Aiai, a juventude. Eu não o culpo, nem poderia, fiz a mesma coisa quando era jovem. Os irmãos dela obrigaram a gente a se casar, mas era isso que nós queríamos mesmo. Eu e minha esposa vivemos uma vida feliz aqui nessa vila, quando ela ainda era uma vila jovem e alegre.

Ganon: O que houve com ela?

Senhor: A idade foi chegando, os filhos dos que moravam aqui foram crescendo e partiram pra outros lugares, só sobraram os velhos pais aqui. Com o tempo muitos morreram, só sobramos eu e minha velha aqui, nós e mais dois casais que moram na parte mais alta da vila.

Ganon: Nossa, que triste. Vocês não sentem vontade de se mudarem também? Irem atrás de seus filhos, procurar uma vida melhor nas outras vilas?

Senhor: Sinceramente? Não sentimos não, estamos acostumados com esse lugar, nascemos aqui, sabe? Já estamos velhos, não temos mais muito tempo de vida, e eu gostaria de passar meus últimos dias aqui.

Ganon: Entendo. Senhor, há uma coisa que não estou entendendo, se há apenas três casar habitadas, porque há mais de três casar com luzes acesas?

Senhor: Hahaha, você tem razão. Acho que são os antigos habitantes da vila. Quando você vive a vida inteira em um mesmo lugar é difícil abandonar a sua casa depois que você parte.

Ganon: Fantasmas?

Senhor: Creio que sim. A melhor casa da vila é essa aqui, e ela está desocupada também, não se preocupe. Os antigos donos se mudaram, não morreram aqui.

Ganon: É, ela parece estar inteira. O senhor acha que podemos ficar nessa aqui sem problemas? (entrando na casa)

Senhor: Creio que sim, não tem ninguém morando nela há anos. Mas você tem certeza de que ela pode se abrigar em uma casa velha assim?

Ganon: Já disse que não nos importamos, só queremos um lugar pra ficar. Din, temos uma casa. (saindo e indo até a carroça)

Din: Que bom! (batendo palminhas [q fofa])

Senhor: Mas não fique muito feliz não, senhorita, a casa está velha.

Din: Não me importo, desde que não seja uma carroça pra mim está ótimo!

Ganon: Senhor, só mais uma coisa, como é o nome dessa vila?

Senhor: Há muitos anos atrás, quem governava essa vila era um jovem rei, mas ele morreu em um golpe de estado junto com o golpista. Depois disso a vila não teve mais nenhum governante e recebeu o nome em homenagem a esse rei. Aqui é a Vila de Ikana.

* * *

_N/A_

_MAIS DOIS CAPÍTULOS E ACABA, para a tristesa de alguns e alegria de outros xP_

_Dei uma viajada linda nesse cap... Ganondorf com vergonha... MUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHAUHAUHAUHA \euri_

_Reviews please ^^v_


End file.
